Numerous types of window coverings are now being sold in a variety of outlets. Window coverings of the type with which the present invention is concerned include mini-blinds, as opposed to draperies and curtains which may be sold in the same outlets, but which involve different sizing requirements. The type of outlets that sell custom mini-blinds typically include custom specialty shops and department stores which usually ask the customer for window dimensions and then submit orders to factories or distribution centers where the products are cut to a specific size. Not only must the customer make two visits to these outlets to obtain the product, but the custom mini-blinds are relatively expensive.
Mass merchandisers also distribute mini-blinds. In many such outlets only stock sizes are carried, because some windows, especially in newer homes and offices are of standard dimensions. These mini-blinds are usually much less expensive than those obtained from custom outlets because of the economy realized from carrying a limited stock of sizes and because there are no sizing operations which must be performed on the products.
In recent years, a third option has been made available to the customer. This option involves the in-store sizing of mini-blinds and various other window coverings to customer specifications. An example of how in-store sizing can be accomplished is disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,716 issued Aug. 23, 1994 to Sands et al. and entitled "MINI BLIND CUTTER" (the '716 patent). This patent discloses a mini-blind cutter for cutting mini-blind slats, as well as mini-blind bottom rails and headrails to a desired size. The mini-blind cutter may be used to cut the mini-blind slats and rails on either end as a readjustment of mounting mechanisms or ladders is not required.
The mini-blind cutter disclosed in the '716 patent includes a framework having a receiving area for receiving the end of the mini-blind to be cut. A cutter blade is attached to a bar which is slidably mounted to the framework. This bar includes a rack engaged with a pinion gear that is rotated by a ratchet handle. Movement of the ratchet handle thus slides the bar along the framework and forces the cutter blade through the end portion of the mini-blind. The mini-blind cutter is used to cut the mini-blind slats, headrail and bottom rail on either end, so readjustment of the mounting mechanism or ladders is not required when sizing the mini-blind.
Additionally, commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,149 issued Oct. 10, 1995 to Elsenheimer et al. and entitled "SIZING SYSTEMS FOR WINDOW COVERINGS" (the '149 patent) discloses a system for sizing various window products such as roller shades, mini-blinds, pleated shades and vertical blinds. This system is used in department stores and mass merchandising outlets. The '149 patent discloses a system having four stations with a flip-top horizontal surface containing sizing equipment on opposed sides. The system includes fixed cutters, e.g. for roller shades and for cutting the headrail of vertical blinds.
Another system for trimming a venetian blind assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,530 issued Apr. 11, 1989 to Huang entitled "APPARATUS METHOD FOR TRIMMING A VENETIAN BLIND ASSEMBLY". The device disclosed in this patent employs a hydraulic or pneumatic cylinder or solenoid to drive the blade in order to cut the various components of the mini-blind.
Other mini-blind cutters are available to manually cut headrails manufactured from steel which include a drive mechanism consisting of either an elongated lever arm or a rotary input coupled with a cam driver device.
However, there are no mini-blind cutter mechanisms for use in in-store sizing which can accommodate two blind configurations having different shapes and wherein the blinds are made of different materials such as vinyl and steel.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to be able to provide a mini-blind cutter which would be able to cut two different mini-blind products having different geometric or material characteristics, e.g. where the headrail and bottom rail components are formed from either steel or vinyl. It would also be advantageous if the system is compact and able to be used in conjunction with sizing systems such as the one described in the '149 patent referenced above.